Who's Your Daddy?
by TheDictionator
Summary: When Haruhi learns that Tamaki dreams nightly of her, she panicks and tries to run from his obsession with her. Can another Host protect her from her worst fears? Tama/Haruhi, Mori/Haruhi


_**Who's Your Daddy?**_

_theDictionator_

**Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns OHSHC and its characters. This is a very dark, very mature work of fiction that will contain material of explicit sex, offensive words, offensive topics, and eventually rape. If you are at all adverse to any of the above issues, hit the back button on your browser now. Otherwise, you have agreed to stain your pure eyes with my story material and I will not held responsible for any physical, mental, spiritual, emotional or moral manifestations of your choice to read. Other than that, please enjoy this work of fiction.**

-----

A soft rustling sounded in his room as Tamaki slowly rolled over in bed. The cool crisp scent of cherry blossoms slowly drifted over him, awakening him fully in a wash of the intoxicating aroma that somehow chilled his bones in a manner that made him sure death was imminent. He sat up in bed and realized he had been sweating the night before. It distressed him that he had sweated that night knowing he had not dreamed nor that it was even hot in his room. To think that he was even capable of true sweat repulsed him though he imagined it could simply be looked at as if the morning dew had rested upon his forehead, a kiss from Mother Nature herself. He sighed, genuinely pleased at this before turning to his left. As he turned to identify the source of his morning plight, a bright ray of sunshine blinded his sight, but he still managed to catch the glimpse of something moving on his balcony.

That the door would even be open was an oddity to him. Perhaps a maid had come in and thoughtlessly left the door open. It was like the commoners to do that. The only commoner with sense had to Haruhi, and he knew she never belonged in that world of labor and misery. As he thought of her, visions of her being kicked out on the street, wearing only the barest of rags to protect her from the sudden cold panged his heart and brought tears of sorrow to his face. "I have to…" he said to himself, "I have to find _some_ way to save her." It was the entire reason he had previously adopted her. She was his daughter now and he needed to protect her from the cold harsh elements of that world of commoners.

Shaking off the remaining sleep, he stood up and stretched, his pajama shirt unbuttoned and rising with his arms. He glanced back over his shoulder, practicing the pose of charm and refined etiquette he knew he would use later that day in the club. To complete it, a single white tooth sparkled and a ring of fresh rose petals encircled his image. He was perfection.

Taking a deep breath, he strode towards the balcony door, silently berating the faceless maid. As he reached the door, the curtains caught the slight breeze and flowed around him in an almost magical manner. He slowly turned and looked out on the balcony to see the cutest sight he'd ever seen in his life. His jaw went slack as he stared upon a young girl just a year or two younger than he with long brown hair draped daintily upon her shoulders and back, wearing a light salmon colored spaghetti strap dress. The nearby cherry tree shed its blossoms all around her as the wind seemed to whisper her name. As he continued to stare, entranced by this vision, she slowly turned and smiled. Her chocolate eyes seemed even bigger than he remembered but as happy and overjoyed as he was to see her standing there, he still could not fathom why she would be there. He slowly walked out onto the balcony to stand beside her and though he didn't want to tear his vision from her he forced himself to stare out past the cherry tree onto the Suoh grounds. "I have always wanted to share this view with you." He said to her, "but it pales in comparison to your beauty." She smiled at him, but said nothing as she returned to staring out over the grounds. "Haruhi... Why are you here?" He turned back to look at her, his face a mix of confusion and happiness.

As Haruhi turned back towards him she sweetly replied, closing her eyes as she spoke. "Where else would I be, Father?"

His heart skipped a beat as her words rang through his mind. Before he could respond, Haruhi continued to speak, as if she had heard his thoughts echoing back. "Where else can I make you most happy?" His mind was conflicted, but even so he longed to touch her.

Her long luxurious chestnut hair swirled around her face in a dreamlike fashion and as it settled down upon her shoulders, drew his gaze from her face to her supple chest. For the first time since he had awaken, Tamaki felt a sudden chill as he noticed evidence of her nipples, erect yet hidden beneath her dress. A pink tint crossed his cheeks and his hand covered his mouth as he tried to control himself. Suddenly aware of her father's change in mood, Haruhi looked down and a slight grin began to form on her face. As Tamaki's gaze remained locked on her bosom, she started to breathe deeper, causing Tamaki's blush to deepen to a dark shade of red. Now confirming where Tamaki's mind was, Haruhi closed the distance between them and pulled his hand up to rest on her shoulder. "I'm cold. Won't you warm me, my father?" Her smile was almost innocent as her dark brown lobes stared straight into his own.

Unable to resist any longer, Tamaki grabbed her by her arms and embraced her possessively. "Ha-ruhi…" He choked, "How can I have these feelings when…" His voice petered out as a scent invaded his senses. She smelled so wonderful, of gardenias and honeysuckles. She shivered in his embrace and he automatically began to rub her arms, intoxicated by her aroma. As he marveled at her satiny smooth skin, her own hands slowly moved towards the back of his shirt. She slowly moved her fingers up, tracing his spine before exploring his back. Tamaki tensed a moment, knowing this was wrong, but Haruhi slipped a hand under the waistband of his pajama pants and firmly grabbed his buttocks. Gasping in shock, he tried to back away but it only helped to bring her hand sliding past his front sending tremors of excitement rushing through his body, something that had never happened before. Her other hand slowly slid across his waistband to his front as her gentle and innocent smile turned devious and sinister. He attempted to protest but his voice caught in his throat and all that escaped his lips was a soft croak. Suddenly he felt the back of his legs bump the side of his bed and a brief thought fluttered through his head on how he had moved there.

She rubbed her pelvis against his own, purposely missing his most prized treasure. Before he could react, she pushed him onto the bed and instantly straddled his waist. Her wide chocolate eyes glinted with lust as she raked her well-manicured nails over his chiseled ivory adorned torso.

His breath quickened and he had to dig deep beneath his quickly fleeting will to resist to even find his voice. "Haruhi…no!" He cried, his face a mix of pleasure and poignant pain. "You're my daughter!"

Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes flicked dangerously over his face in an almost animalistic way as she licked her lips devilishly. "I want to make you very…" she accentuated the very word by sharply grinding her groin against his own. "Very…" at this her own breath quickened and her voice reached slightly higher as she seemed to lose herself in the sensation of her own pleasure. "Happy."

Unable to resist any longer, Tamaki surrendered himself to her releasing moans and gasps of pleasure. He felt himself hardening as a warm wet sensation enveloped his chest as she open mouth kissed his nipples, chest and stomach. Her hands were slowly descending down his well-toned muscular stomach to his waistband. As her lips quickly followed, licking the slight muscular outlines of his abdominals, he started to move his own hips up against her own. At a torturous pace, she reached her hands down onto his lower extremities, gently massaging the inside of his thighs with a well-practiced hand. She then noticed golden threads curling up from his skin and an idea lit upon her face in the cutest of manners causing Tamaki's heart to suddenly skip a beat. He clenched the bed-sheets with his hands as he tried to fight the conflicting urges of fatherhood and his growing need. He tried to speak out, but all that escaped his quivering lips were just grunts of passion and utter lust. His need and the slow torturous treatment she gave him were almost too much to bear. He felt himself harden fully as her soft supple fingers moved his pelvis up just a bit so his pants could slide down his buttocks to his mid thighs. Whimpers of desire escaped his lips as she nipped the golden hairs surrounding his most prized treasure. He wanted nothing more than to take his hands and push her down further to his treasure but instead he grabbed the bed sheets so hard his fingers cramped from the tension. He wanted to be a gentleman for her, but he just didn't know how to be one in this position.

The cool breeze licked his hot, hardened member. As he looked up at her, he saw her marveling at its slow, steady twitch, a sign of his own heart's beat. He looked back at her to find her grinning at him teasingly, knowing he had tried his best to be a gentleman, and mostly, her father. Just as he was about to whisper her name, she grasped his member, her soft fingers suddenly caressing him. It was utter ecstasy. He felt a warm breath showering over the head of his penis. His mind spun from the realization of her intent and his hands slowly released the sheets as she engulfed him.

Tamaki gasped for air as her warm, wet tongue caressed his hot member. Her lips covered her teeth as she slowly moved her mouth up and down upon him, suctioning the lip of his penis' head with her delightfully rough tongue. As she slowly moved her mouth up and down upon him, her hand followed underneath, firmly but gently squeezing him as the movement massaged his member. He gasped, his blue eyes fluttering closed as he took in the pleasure. His hips moved on their own as he completely surrendered to the feeling, lifting his hips against Haruhi's hand.

She sucked on his hot, pulsing head before crawling over his chest and hovering above his lips. "My Lord," she tested, seeing him genuinely smile at the term. "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself."

As Tamaki opened his lips to respond she crashed her own onto his and plunged a searching tongue into his mouth. His body trembled as the taste of his own musk entered his mouth reminding him of what Haruhi had already done. His heart quickened as he suddenly realized that Haruhi was naked, for him alone to see. His hands raced over her bare back, brushing her long hair off to the side, framing her face. A single hand lingered at the base of her back as he stared into Haruhi's eyes, longingly. As if reading his mind, she hovered with her hips just above his member, teasing him with slow concentric circles. He reached up to her touch her face and was amazed for her skin felt as if it were born from the petals of a rose. He rubbed her cheek causing a deep blush to set into her face. Her eyes darted away, as if suddenly reconsidering her actions but he shook his head and slowly pushed down on her lower back.

He almost lost himself in her deep chocolate eyes before she slid onto him. As his breaths became ragged she slowly pumped him, kissing his neck with lips that glided over his skin like ice water. His ragged breaths became moans which soon became urgent pleas as he gripped her buttocks and pulled her down upon his pulsing member as ripples of pure pleasure coursed through his body. At last, he couldn't withstand it anymore. "Haruhi!" he screamed, slamming her hips down upon himself as hard as he could manage. Her lips broke from his neck and her back arched as she moaned in ecstasy, muttering his name, over and over.

His free hand reached over to squeeze her breast, eliciting a whimper of desire from her. She grinded on him and rotated her hips as she sat up on his beating member, showing her full beauty to his searching eyes. The sunshine from his open balcony splashed across her abdomen and chest lighting the supple curves normally hidden beneath her clothes. He marveled at her beauty and traced the shadows on her side and stomach with a finger. She took his hand from her stomach and kissed each finger. His breath caught in his throat as she began to grind upon him once more as she sucked his fingers with a hunger he could not fathom. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure, unsure which felt better but when he opened his eyes again she was gone.

Tamaki shot up in bed and looked around. His dog, Antoinette licked his fingers as she wagged her golden tail, almost ready to leap onto the bed for her master's affections. He patted her on her head and swung his legs over the side of his bed. Before he stood, he looked down at the bulge covered by his comforter. His eyes grew wide and he grimaced. '_What was I thinking?!'_

_A/N: So…my first lemony fic. All opinions welcome! And yes, to those who didn't figure it out, it was a dream._


End file.
